The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between an xe2x80x98POULanderxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,265) and xe2x80x98Red Minimoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,770). The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULmoxe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98POULanderxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The seed parent is a floribunda and the habit and size of the seed parent is much larger when compared to xe2x80x98POULmoxe2x80x99;
2. The seed parent has semi-double flowers; whereas, xe2x80x98POULmoxe2x80x99 has double flowers;
3. The seed patent carries its bloom in trusses along the stem; whereas xe2x80x98POULmoxe2x80x99 carries its flowers on the top of the plant in sprays.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98Red Minimoxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The blooms of the pollen parent have 15 to 20 petals; where as, xe2x80x98POULmo""sxe2x80x99 petalage is double is 18-25 petals;
2. The color of the blooms of the pollen parent are orange-red, while the blooms of xe2x80x98POULmoxe2x80x99 are dark red.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for garden use was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous, compact growth;
3. Disease resistance;
4. Continuous blooming.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguishes xe2x80x98POULmoxe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULmoxe2x80x99 was selected in the spring of 1988 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization. Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULmoxe2x80x99 by cuttings and traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in August 1988. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULmoxe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.